Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater
by Raiden3
Summary: It has only been one day since the Big Shell incident, and the Patriots are nowhere nere from done! Findout if Snake cannot stop them or if the world will fall at the hands of the Patriots!
1. The Assignment

Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that you'll see from the any other Metal Gear game. However I do own a few characters that I made such as John Hunter which you'll see in this first chapter.  
  
Chapter: The Assignment  
  
It was a cold winter morning. Jack sat high up in his apartment window. The breeze blew through his long, blonde strands of hair. Rose brought him a cup of copy. Jack slowly sipped from the cup of coffee with a look of grief on his face. Rose saw that Jack looked sad and was concerned about him.  
  
Rose: What's wrong Jack?  
  
Jack: Rose, I have to carry these burdens for the rest of my life. Yesterday, I killed hundreds of people. It makes me feel like I'm murder. The Big Shell was nothing more than a cover-up. We all though it was a great thing and an environmental land mark, but all it was, was a cover-up for Arsenal Gear. Rose, we can never tell any of this to the baby.  
  
Rose: I agree with you. If our baby were to ever find out about any of this, it could lead to him wanting to be like you. Our baby could become a killer. You don't want that. And you know that I don't want that.  
  
Jack: I don't even like killing people myself. But Rose, I don't even know who I am! Sure, I know that my name is Jack, but I don't even have a last name! Rose, I'm not even listed in any database as an actual person. Where did I come from, or who were my parents? I just don't even know!  
  
Rose: Jack, it's ok. You can choose your own name and go with what you believe in. Maybe it's best that you don't know the truth. It was horrible when we found out you were a child soldier.  
  
Jack: Rose, please never mention that, ever again. I didn't want anyone to know about that and I don't like thinking about it.  
  
Rose: Well Jack; are you ready to go back to your regular life?  
  
Jack: I'm more than ready. I'm not a soldier or some pawn in the eyes of the Patriot. I think it will be best if I stay out of the combat zone. My nanomachines are linked to the Patriots. If I die, Olga's child will die.  
  
Jack can here his codec ringing in his here. The transmission reads the frequency of 140.80.  
  
Jack: Hold on a minute Rose. I have a call coming in.  
  
~Codec Transmission Frequency 140.80~  
  
Snake: Raiden! We've discovered the location of the Patriots!  
  
Raiden: Really, where?  
  
Snake: We have a list that contains the personal data of twelve people. One of them was our biggest contributors!  
  
Raiden: Who?  
  
Snake: Well, you're familiar with the story of Shadow Moses, right?  
  
Raiden: Yeah.  
  
Snake: Master Miller was a Patriot! But he died a little over four years ago. But there's another thing that concerns me about this disk.  
  
Raiden: What is it?  
  
Snake: It was that all 100 Patriots are already dead!  
  
Raiden: What?! When did this happen?  
  
Snake: Well, uh, about a hundred years ago.  
  
Raiden: But that's impossible. How could a non existing group be controlling and ruling a country for more than a hundred years?  
  
Snake: I don't know. But what really confuses me is the fact that this disk says every Patriot died over a hundred years ago but McDonald Miller died four years ago. Something's not right here!  
  
Raiden: I'm coming along for this one!  
  
Snake: No your not. You're going to stay right there in your home where you're safe and sound.  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~  
  
The camera focuses in on Snakes position in the streets of Manhattan. He stood there strong and bold. The winds blew through his bandanna and mullet. Snake began walking down the streets thinking to himself about all that had happened. He could here his codec ringing in his ear.  
  
~Codec Transmission Frequency 141.85~  
  
Snake thought to himself before answering that this was the Colonel's frequency but the Colonel didn't had been kidnapped.  
  
Snake: This is Snake.  
  
Man: Ah yes, the famous Solid Snake. So, we meat at last?  
  
Snake: Identify yourself.  
  
Man: Snake, I'm the man that's been dieing to talk to you for the past four years. Let's just say that I'm your biggest fan.  
  
Snake: Saying that you're my biggest fan isn't enough. I want to know who you are and why you're calling from the Colonel's frequency.  
  
John: My name is John Hunter. Snake, you have a tremendous list of crimes over the past 5 years. You've killed a countless number of people. But the thing is your not working for any authorized group. You're considered a terrorist and it wouldn't be that hard for use to place you in jail.  
  
Snake: So what's your point?  
  
John: We have a little job for you. You do this mission for us and you'll be a free man again, David.  
  
Snake: So you're saying that if I don't do this mission, I'll be placed under arrest?  
  
John: Not only that, but I can have you executed!  
  
Snake: Who are you working for?  
  
John: I used to be a member of the La-le-li-lu-lo.  
  
Snake: The Patriots.  
  
John: Yes, but now I work for a secret organization located in Canada. Are goal to find out where the Patriots are and to make sure that they are stopped.  
  
Snake: But there already dead!?  
  
John: Yes, the original twelve members of the Wiseman's Committee died a little over a hundred years ago, but the other 88 members still exist. The positions have been passed down by generation. Similar to how the position of Pope works in the Catholic Church. In a member dies, there first born child will take there place. Snake, we have a lead on the Patriots location and there's only one man that's good enough to stop them, you!  
  
Snake: Alright, I'll do this. Where can I find you at?  
  
John: Don't worry Snake, We'll find you!  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~  
  
A remix of the song from the beginning of Metal Gear Solid 2 begins to play. A video package is shown of the main characters with listing of the cast is shown. Some action shots are shown here in there of Snake in the jungle. Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater appears at the end of the video as the camera fades out. 


	2. Breifing Session

Chapter 2: Briefing Session  
  
The camera shifts over to John Hunter. It appears that is walking through a governmental building. John's pace gradually gets fast until he completely begins running. The big door opens up and Hunter enters the room. There is a bald man in a suit standing there.  
  
John: Mr. Hizemen, where is he?  
  
Hizemen: Where is who?  
  
John: Don't play stupid with me old man. You know who I'm talking about.  
  
Hizemen: Maybe if you calm down, I'll tell you! Now, who exactly are you looking for?  
  
John: Solid Snake.  
  
Hizemen: He's right down that hallway in the old cell.  
  
John Hunter stood there boldly. He was a tall man and a firm voice. John thought to himself what a jerk Mr. Hizemen was. Hunter walked down the hallway until he approached the old cell. There, Solid Snake sat inside stripped down to his trousers. All of his weapons and Sneaking suit had been taken away from him. Hunter smiled at the sight of Snake. He was finally getting to meet the legend in flesh.  
  
John: Well, it's an honor to finally meet you David. I've waited for this day for the past 5 years now.  
  
John Hunter extended his hand toward Solid Snake. Snake refused to shake hands and just sat there starring at Hunter if he were an idiot.  
  
Snake: This reminds me a little but too much of Shadow Moses.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Scenes are shown of back before the Shadow Moses incident where the Colonel was briefing Snake. Snake sat there stripped down with Naomi Hunter at his side giving him the injections of FoxDie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
John: Not to worry David..  
  
Snake: Please, call me Snake.  
  
John: Well, not to worry Snake. What you will be doing here will be nothing like Shadow Moses.  
  
Snake: That's what I expected at the Big Shell and it turned out to be the Patriot's re-orchestrated creation of Shadow Moses. Hunter, we have one other problem. Liquid Snake is still on the loose somewhere. Who knows who he could be? But, there's no way he could be in the real location of the Patriots. We gave Ocelot a fake disk.  
  
John: Yes, but you had a fake disk as well. We know for one-hundred percent sure that Patriots are located somewhere in Russia.  
  
Snake: Russia? But how?  
  
John: Well, we don't know exactly how, but we do know that there were several radio transmissions going from Arsenal Gear toward Russia. At first we thought that Ocelot was trying to get in contact with Gurlukavich, but we later found out that Gurlukavich died on that tanker, 2 years ago.  
  
Snake: How do you know all this?  
  
John: I told you Snake, I have my ways.  
  
Snake: So what are my mission objectives here?  
  
John: You have two mission objectives. We will be dropping you off on the southern cost of Russia. We've gathered Russian Intel about a secret base being located near the south parts of Russia. The reason you're getting dropped off is because there are soldiers guarding the bases well. We can't afford to be seen Snake.  
  
Snake: So, it looks like I get to go on a little hike huh? What's my second mission objective?  
  
John: After you infiltrate the base and find out the location of the Patriots, you are to explore the area and make sure nothing is being held there. There will be a rescue boat waiting at the river near your insertion point when you have completed this mission. You will be equipped with a Desert Eagle that has been modified to hold a suppressor. This mission is about stealth Snake. Are you ready?  
  
Snake: Ok, I'm ready to go.  
  
Mr. Hunter and Snake get up from there current position. John shows Snake the way toward the helicopter. Snake enters the helicopter has John waves off to him. The pilot begins to take off. Solid Snake is loading up his equipment and getting ready. About 20 hours time elapses. Snake is starting to wake up from the nap he was taking earlier. A loud bang can be heard! Someone just shot a bullet directly at the helicopter. The camera focused in on Snake's concerned face.  
  
Snake: Hey, we're under attack! I need you to land this thing now!  
  
Pilot: We're still 2 miles away from the insertion point. My orders have been told not to let you go anywhere but that checkpoint!  
  
Snake: Well take this thing up a little higher!  
  
Pilot: We're at maximum altitude. The best I can do is try and zigzag to avoid those shots.  
  
Snake pulls out a PSG 1 Silenced Sniper rifle and begins searching the area. A head is barely popping up out of the bushes. It looks almost as if it were a female head. Foxes were all around in the area. The female completely stood up. Snake dropped his gun and with his jaw as well.  
  
Snake: Wolf? It can't be! I killed her!  
  
More and more shots continued coming at the helicopter. The camera turned over to the pilot.  
  
Pilot: Sir, I can't take much more of this. If that sniper gets another shot on us, we're going down!  
  
Snake picked up his PSG 1 as he took another look. The woman looked identical to Sniper Wolf, only she had foxes with her instead of wolfs. Snake thought to himself, "Maybe this has something to do with FOXHOUND!" Another bullet hit the helicopter.  
  
Pilot: Mayday, mayday, mayday!  
  
Snake leaped out of the helicopter and pulled out his parachute. He slowly drifted to the jungle grounds as the Metal Gear Solid 3 logo flashed across the screen. 


	3. The Snake Eater

Chapter 3: The Snake Eater  
  
Snake stood there in the jungle with a look of determination on his face. 36 year old Solid Snake looked as if he were scared of nothing. Snake was completely decked out in camouflage except for his face. His long, brown mullet waved freely throughout the air as he pulled out his bandanna and tied it on. Snake began searching through his suit, when he pulled out a small can of something from his pocket. It looked as if it was a canister of Copenhagen, but it wasn't. He placed his fingers in the can and began pressing them on his face. The color of green, brown, and black was smeared on his face. His codec rang as he pressed his index and middle fingers up by his ear.  
  
~Codec Transmission Frequency 141.85~  
  
Snake: This is Snake.  
  
Campbell: Snake.  
  
Snake: Colonel! What the hell are you doing?  
  
Campbell: Snake, everything you've been told over the past few days are lies. All lies.  
  
Snake: What are you talking about? Colonel, I thought you were kidnapped and killed?  
  
Campbell: That's were your wrong Snake. It's just another one of the lies that have been fed to you. I've had Mr. Hunter placed under arrest for lying and fraud. Snake, There is so much, you don't know about right now! You have 90 hours to complete your mission. If you fail, The Patriots will take complete control of the world! The end will come!  
  
Snake: Explain yourself.  
  
Campbell: The Patriots, have found there new tool. The Snake Eater!  
  
Snake: What the hell is the Snake Eater?  
  
Campbell: The Snake Eater is an unstoppable fighting machine. He's super- human! Snake, not even you could kill the Snake Eater!  
  
Snake: Is this thing even human?  
  
Campbell: I don't know Snake. Not even I have been briefed about this thing!  
  
Snake: I think you're lying to me Colonel! There's something here that you're not telling me!  
  
Campbell: I've told you everything I know Snake. You only have only 90 hours to complete this mission.  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~  
  
Snake withdraws his hunting knife, equipped with a built-in compass, and his silenced Desert Eagle. He began heading north. The Russian jungle is a huge area. There are trees, mountains, wild animals, and who knows what else is out there. Snake pulls out his binoculars to take a look around. He spots 4 enemy sentries, when all of a sudden his codec rings.  
  
~Codec Transmission~  
  
Scrambled Female Voice: I am near by Snake! You must save me!  
  
Scrambled Male Voice: Snake, help me!  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~  
  
He stands there in confusion. The wind is blowing strongly against him, making it harder for him to move, as he continues heading north. Out of nowhere, a Cobra stands face to face with him. Snake stands there in suspense, being still, and not making a single move! The Cobra hissed at him. He thought to himself if he should run or kill the cobra. Snake thought no longer, as he shot the Cobra in the head quickly and swiftly. He sat down to rest for a moment and thought about the fact that he had 90 hours and the world depended on him. His knife dug into the raw snake. He took a bite from it. The taste disgusted him, but he was hungry and had to survive. Enemy sentries popped out of nowhere and drew fire at Snake. "Take cover" he thought to himself.  
  
Bullets were flying right by his head. It was four, full-equipped soldiers, with automatic machine guns going up against Snake, who only had a Desert Eagle. He was concerned of death, but adrenaline rushed through the veins in his body. Snake jumped out and drew fire, taking out 2 of the 4 soldiers. The firing stopped. He figured they were reloading, but all was quiet. A grenade flew through the air and landed right by his feet. Solid Snake dove under a cut down tree. There was mud, covering his whole suit. He lay there still and quiet waiting for the enemy's next move. There stood a foot right before his face. One of the soldiers was right above him.  
  
Snake picked up rock sitting near by and threw about 10 feet away. The soldier went to inspect it and called for the other soldier to come take a look. With the opportunity now open, Snake popped out and killed both enemy sentries with one shot each, straight through there skulls. He went to examine the enemy's uniform. The codec rang.  
  
~Codec Transmission~  
  
Colonel: Excellent work Snake! Your age hasn't affected you one bit. You seem stronger than ever!  
  
Snake: Colonel! After that last message you gave me, my codec rang again. It was a weird transmission. I heard both a man and woman voice, both asking for help. Both of the voices also knew my name.  
  
Colonel: It's probably just the nanomachines in your body, acting up.  
  
Snake: Are you sure. Both of the voices sounded so familiar but I just couldn't put the pieces together and figure out who it was.  
  
Colonel: I'm sure Snake. It's happened to all of use before. Trust me, it shouldn't happen again. Over and out.  
  
Snake: But, wait!  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~  
  
Evening drew, as the sun began to go down. 


	4. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but the new storylines and ideas are mostly mine. I do have some ideas that I got from other sites, which are going to be showing up in future chapters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Encounter  
  
The Sun was completely down. Night had drawn and Snake was tired, but he could not sleep. He knew that there were only 85 hours left to complete his mission. He continued on his trip by taking a turn and going west. His censor was picking up another life form near by. Snake withdrew his binoculars to take a look around. Another group of 4 enemy sentries were near by. He called the Colonel on his codec.  
  
~Codec Transmission~  
  
Snake: Colonel, I've taken notice that all enemy sentries guard in groups of four.  
  
Colonel: Exactly. This isn't your normal group of sentries Snake. We are dealing with the Patriots here. Instead of having one sentry guard a small area, we a have a group of 4 guarding a bigger area. But each group of 4 does not have contact with the guards. The only contacts they have are with the Patriots themselves.  
  
Snake: Another thing I noticed is, these soldiers aren't Russian. There suits have an American flag patch on them with "La-Le-Li-Lu-Lo" stamped over it. They carry M16 guns making me believe even more that these are not Russians.  
  
Colonel: They must be some sort of brain-washed American soldiers! But there is an advantage to this! There guns do not have input passwords programmed on them. These guns can be used by anyone! Snake, try to get a hold of one and as much ammo as possible. This should help you a lot. You 85 hours to save the world! The clock is ticking Snake!  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~  
  
Snake knew the sentries were coming, so he took cover behind a small waterfall hanging over a cliff. The guards were walking right by him. His camo and stealth were hiding him so well, that they didn't even notice him. He waited for the last guard to go buy and quickly pulled him back behind the waterfall. The other sentries continued on, not even noticing that there fellow soldier was gone. Snake put his mouth up to the enemy's ear and spoke quietly.  
  
Snake: Tell me what you know!  
  
Sentry: .....  
  
Snake drew his knife and held it to the enemy's throat.  
  
Sentry: I don't know anything!  
  
His voice had no accent and he was clearly an American.  
  
Snake: So you are American. Tell me what you know! This is your last chance!  
  
Sentry: I.I..  
  
With that being said, Snake slit the enemy's throat and blood shot out everywhere. The other three sentries continued on there patrol. Snake took a trail that led him ahead of the other enemies. He set a trap for two of the three soldiers. Both soldiers fell into Snake's trap. The last soldier realized he was all on his own. The soldier was scared and breathing very hard. Snake caught the enemy from behind and held his knife against the soldier's throat.  
  
Snake: Tell me about the Snake Eater.  
  
Sentry: I don't know anything! Please don't kill me!  
  
Snake: Who are you working for?  
  
Sentry: The La-Le-Li-Lu-Lo.  
  
Snake: Damn you! Quit lying to me! This is your last chance to tell me what you know about the Snake Eater! Tell me now or I'll kill you!  
  
Sentry: The Snake Eater is a super soldier that is being trained by the Patriots. They told us something about him being a test. He's going through the S3 program. They said if it's successful, they would put all of us through this program! That's all I know, honestly! Please don't kill me!  
  
Snake: I want to strip down of everything you wear and hand it over to me! I'm going to give you 2 minutes to give all your gear to me and get out of here. If you're still in my site by the time two minutes is up, I'm going to shoot you.  
  
The enemy was moving as fast as he could to take off his uniform. Snake was already holding the soldiers M16 and all the ammo that the soldier had for it. The sentry was still trying to take off his boots when the two minutes were up. Snake shot him right in the heart, and the soldier's lifeless body lay on the ground. He pulled off the enemies gear and prepared to continue hiking. The codec rang.  
  
~Codec Transmission~  
  
Colonel: Good work Snake! I've got some good news for you.  
  
Snake: You always seem to say that, but I every time I hear the news, it seems you've just made things harder.  
  
Colonel: Well, this one will make things easier! I can assure you of that! I've pulled you up on our radars. We have located that you are about 100 miles away from the base!  
  
Snake: 100 miles! Was John Hunter trying to kill me or something?  
  
Colonel: Exactly Snake! I had placed under arrest for attempted man slaughter!  
  
Snake: Well, what's the good news?  
  
Colonel: I have a plane and a care package heading your way that will pick you and drop you within a mile of the base. We have everything fully equipped with stealth, so you don't have to worry about the Patriot's spotting us.  
  
Snake: Good. When should it be here?  
  
Colonel: Around O700 hours.  
  
Snake: That's only a few hours from now. By the time it gets here, I should have about 80 hours to complete this mission. Colonel, what are my mission objectives? You haven't even briefed me yet.  
  
Colonel: You have two mission objectives. First and foremost, I want you to infiltrate the Patriots' secret location and investigate the Snake Eater. You must also make sure that the Patriots' identity stays a secret. And second, try to take out the Snake Eater if all possible!  
  
Snake: Ok. What should I do for now while I wait for the plane?  
  
Colonel: Try to move another mile north. If you make it there before dawn, get some rest. I can tell that you need it! Over and out.  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~  
  
Snake began heading north. He found a good cave to rest in. As he entered that cave, all he could hear was silence. He headed toward the back of the cave and found a place to rest. Three hours time elapses. It was early in the morning and the birds were chirping. There were about 83 hours left to complete the mission. He still had another half mile to travel until he reached the extraction point, where the airplane would pick him up.  
  
As he exited the cave, he could hear a pack of dogs heading his way. There was no where to hide. Snake ran for his life. He found a path and had lost the dogs. The path took him to a river on top of a water fall. The dogs had found and were coming back. There were about 10 of them. Snake drew out his M16 and began firing at dogs. That didn't seem to scare them, but it seemed to just make them more furious. He was trapped. Could this possibly be the death of the legendary Solid Snake?  
  
Snake began running toward the waterfall. He took a final breath and dove off the cliff landing at the foot of the falls. His head plunged out of the water. It appeared he was perfectly fine and ready to go. His codec rang.  
  
~Codec Transmission~  
  
Scrambled Female Voice: Oh, so close Snake! This will truly be the survival of the Snakest!  
  
Scrambled Male Voice: Snake! You must eat! You must live! Are you hungry for some Snake?  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~ 


	5. Hungry For Some Snake?

Declaimer: I do not own any of the trademarked Metal Gear Solid characters. Only certain story lines are my creation. Others are property of Hideo Kojima's previous games and previews for Metal Gear Solid 3 the game.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Hungry for some Snake?  
  
~Codec Transmission~  
  
Snake: Colonel! I just received another weird transmission similar to the first one. Only this time, the two voices told me that I was hungry for some Snake.  
  
Colonel: Snake: I already told you Snake! It is just a glitch with the nanomachines in your body.  
  
Snake: I don't believe you Roy! There's something you're hiding from me.  
  
Colonel: Snake, I'm not hiding anything from you.  
  
Snake: You even believe your own lies Colonel. I don't know what to say.  
  
Colonel: That's not what's important right now. What is important is the fact that you have about a quarter mile trip up river to the extraction zone. There is only short amount of time left. We're all counting on you Snake!  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~  
  
Snake began heading up river. The airplane could be heard in the background making its way toward Snake. There was a runway right up the river where a man was preparing to get on a motor cycle. Snake has hiding in the bush right next to the man. The man was putting on his helmet. As he sat on the motorcycle, Snake jumped out of the bushes.  
  
Snake: Freeze!  
  
Man: What is this, another grand theft auto?  
  
Snake: No, a sneaking mission!  
  
Man: This is no vice city. Were in the jungle!  
  
The man zoomed off on the bike. Snake stood there confused.  
  
Snake: Hey! Heeeeeeeeeey!  
  
The airplane descended down toward the runway where Snake stood. As it landed. Snake headed for the door where the pilot sat. The pilot had his complete face covered. Only his left was shown and there were breathing holes in the mask. He called out to Snake.  
  
Pilot: Identify yourself!  
  
Snake: Solid Snake.  
  
Pilot: Let me see your dog tags.  
  
Snake handed the pilot his tags. They read:  
  
name: David Hayter(Solid Snake)  
  
birth date: 07/03/1970  
  
blood type: A  
  
nationality: USA  
  
Pilot: So, you are Solid Snake. Well, are you ready to go?  
  
Snake nodded his head in agreement. He entered into the plane where there were three other masked soldiers. Two of them appeared to be about the same size as Snake. The other was a bit smaller. Looked like a woman soldier. The pilot turned around to Snake handing him an aviation breathing mask.  
  
Pilot: You'll need to where this if you want live. There is a parachute in the back of the plane.  
  
He got up from his position to strap on the parachute. The plain was old.  
  
Snake: Where did this plain come from?  
  
Pilot: It was an old Russian plane stolen by the Americans during the cold war.  
  
Snake: Where is the care package that the Colonel told me about?  
  
Pilot: The care package is sitting in a wooden crate and has already been placed in your new insertion point.  
  
Snake: Alright, I'm ready to go.  
  
About 2 hours time elapses. We find the airplane flying over a base. The camera focuses in on the pilot.  
  
Pilot: This is it Snake. The insertion point is right below us! You only have 80 hours left to save the world. from me! Hahaha!  
  
Snake's eyes open as wide as possible. He is ejected from the seat, straight up into the air. His parachute chord is pulled as he goes crashing through the trees. Snake lands right next to a wooden crate. The codec rings.  
  
~Codec Transmission~  
  
Colonel: Snake, are you ok?  
  
Snake: I'm a little roughed up from the fall, but I think I'll be ok from now. I found the care package. But Colonel, I want to know one thing. Who was that man? Why did he tell me I have 80 hours left to save the world from him?  
  
Colonel: I don't know what he meant by that.  
  
Snake: Damn it, Colonel! Quit lying to me! Why are you hiding something from me?  
  
Colonel: Snake, I'm only telling you what I'm aloud to tell you.  
  
Snake: Who do you even work for?  
  
Colonel: That's one of the things I'm not accessed to tell you.  
  
Snake: You know, I've just realized something. Where's Otacon?  
  
Colonel: I don't know Snake.  
  
Snake: I'm going to ask you one more time Colonel. Where's Otacon?  
  
Colonel: Well, he was. kidnapped.  
  
Snake: What?! Who did it?!  
  
Colonel: The Genesis Army. Snake, The Genesis Army is our new threat. The Wiseman's Committee consists of 12 members. Those 12 members are going through the S3 program as we speak! But they are still not strong enough. Not all the members are together. yet. They still need 4 more men to complete this training. When all 12 are together, The Genesis Army will be completed. Snake, your new mission objective is to stop the Genesis Army using whatever you can at all costs.  
  
Snake: But what about the other 4 members.  
  
Colonel: When you get to the Patriot's base, investigate who these 4 men are and there whereabouts. Over and out Snake.  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~  
  
Snake stood there, for the first time, with a look of concern on his face.  
  
~The Patriots position back at there base~  
  
Patriot 4: Well, we are almost ready. We still need number 1, 2, 3, and 4. Once we are all together the Genesis Army will be complete!  
  
Patriot 12: We have long dreamed of this day!  
  
Patriot 9: Yes, 12 we have! The end will be soon and the La-Le-Li-Lu-Lo will finally take complete control, once and for all!  
  
Patriot 7: What about Ocelot and Liquid?  
  
Patriot 11: He had that arm surgically removed and replaced with a prosthetic arm. Liquid, on the other hand, is still rampaging out there in Metal Gear RAY.  
  
Patriot 8: What if we can't stop him?  
  
Patriot 5: We'll find away. Don't worry, we have the Snake Eater!  
  
Patriot 10: We can't afford to let the Snake Eater die! We need him!  
  
Patriot 4: Don't worry 10, we have under control.  
  
Patriot 11: But if we can't stop Liquid, then the Genesis Army will never be complete and other countries will be mad the U.S. for attacking them with that thing. There are plenty of pictures of it on the web especially ones that say US Marines. We're going to have get that data off there ASAP.  
  
Patriot 5: What about Solid Snake? We still need him but who knows where he could be?!  
  
Patriot 8: I have the feeling that he'll be joining us very, very soon!  
  
Ocelot walks into the room.  
  
Ocelot: Good morning Gentlemen.  
  
Patriot 4: What do you want Ocelot?  
  
Ocelot: You know what I want! The power of being in the Genesis Army!  
  
Patriot 11: Shalashaska, why is it you ask so much of us? We've already given you the power as Patriot 13, but we already told you about this! Once the Genesis Army is complete, we will all leave our jobs and you will be in the Wiseman's Committee as number one!  
  
Patriot 4: You're not going to be just a Patriot anymore. You're going to be the Patriot!  
  
Ocelot: What about Liquid?  
  
Patriot 12: We were just discussing that. We're going to send the Snake Eater after him, but first we need to see just how strong the Snake Eater really is! Bring him out number 4!  
  
A jail door was opened up where there was man sitting inside wearing a straight jacket and a hood over his head.  
  
Patriot 4: Are you ready Snake Eater?  
  
With that being said, the Snake Eater ripped right out of the jacket, hid body extremely built. The hood still covered his face. As he slowly pulled it off, his eye was missing, but he wore nothing over it. He looked like Solid Snake. His hair was shorter though. It wasn't long in the back and it was more of a dirty blonde color.  
  
Snake Eater: I'm ready!  
  
Patriot 7: Then come with us to the battlefield! 


	6. Mouse Trap

Chapter 6: Mouse Trap  
  
The Snake Eater was escorted out to the training course. He was placed on one side of the battlefield. On the other, entered a computer operated tank. The Snake Eater quickly charged at the tank and rammed with his shoulder. A huge dent was put into the tank. The 8 Patriots and Ocelot all stood by and watched is shock of the sheer power and ruthlessness from the Snake Eater. He continued his attack on the artillery but jumping to the top hatch. His anger was raging. The Snake Eater took hold of the rocket launcher on the tank and bent it with his bare hands. He slowly backed away from it. When the tank went to launch and RPG at the Snake Eater, it backfired and destroyed it self. Claps and cheers could be heard from the side. The Patriots and Ocelot were very pleased with the performance put on by the Snake Eater.  
  
Ocelot: Magnificent. Where did you gentlemen find such a powerful and rare species?  
  
Patriot 4: You know who he is Ocelot. This man was captured during the Cold War. He was one of your allies Ocelot.  
  
Ocelot: No, it can't be! Is it. Total Apocalypse? I always wondered what happened to him.  
  
Patriot 5: You're absolutely correct Ocelot! It is Total Apocalypse indeed! But he is no longer Total Apocalypse! He is the Snake Eater and will be the one who can finally kill Solid Snake!  
  
Ocelot: Alas, the Genesis Army will be complete! Only a little over 3 days remain until it is time to take control. The countdown is on and the end. is near!  
  
~Snake's position~  
  
Bullets were flying by everywhere! Snake was caught in a suspense battle against a group of 4 enemy sentries. He took cover behind inside the wooden crate where his items lay. The firing stopped and the soldiers went on an evasion. Snake was nowhere to be found, so they withdrawed and went back to there normal positions. Snake slowly crawled out of the box making sure that the enemies were gone. He wanted to take a look to see what was in his care package, plenty of camo, ammo, and 10 rations. He was ready to go. As he continued on toward the Patriots location, he was pulled up from under his feet by a vine and found himself being hung upside down on a tree. He waited there for a while until there was a group of sentries beneath him. Snake threw a rock to distract the last soldier in the group. While the soldier was inspecting the noise he had just heard, the other 3 sentries had already gone way ahead of him. Snake drew out his knife to cut the vine and release himself from his current position. He landed right behind the enemy and wrapped his arm around the enemy's neck holding up the knife.  
  
Snake: What do you know about the Snake Eater?  
  
Soldier: Back. to. the. origin.  
  
Snake: What are you talking about?  
  
Soldier: .  
  
Snake slashed the soldier's throat. He wondered what the enemy was talking about. "Back to Origin" was a saying that he had heard before. While examining the soldiers gear, he noticed it said "Genesis" on the patch. The codec rang in Snake's ear.  
  
~Codec Transmission~  
  
Snake: This is Snake.  
  
Colonel: Snake, you only have 75 hours left. Time is running short. You've got to hurry. You're still about a mile away from the main base. The base is located on a small island, so you're going to have to swim to get to it.  
  
Snake: Colonel, I've noticed something about these enemy uniforms. These ones say "Genesis" on the patch.  
  
Colonel: Damn. The Genesis Army is close to being finished. Snake, you've got to hurry!  
  
~Codec Transmission Cuts Out~  
  
Unknown Voice: Use the crocodile head in your package when you get to the enemies island.  
  
Snake: Who is this?  
  
Unknown Voice: Let's just say I've been monitoring you over the past 3 days.  
  
Snake: Identify yourself!  
  
Unknown Voice: You will find me soon don't worry about that. My name is Mr. X.  
  
Snake: Mr. X? Look, I've already been through this before.  
  
~Codec Transmission Switches Over~  
  
Snake: Colonel, who was that just now?  
  
Colonel: I don't know Snake, but he's definitely not one of us.  
  
Snake: Colonel, what are you hiding from me now?  
  
Colonel: Goodness, Snake! I'm not hiding anything from you!  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~  
  
Snake was ready to continue on the trip. It was about mid-day at this time. He wanted to rest for a few moments, so he decided to pull out some rations for a quick energy boost. Footsteps could be heard coming. Snake lay still in the shrubs, with his silenced Desert Eagle in hand. The 3 other sentries were evading the area to find there fellow comrade. As the last one went by, Snake shot out the soldiers Achilles tendon. The two other sentries heard the noise and turned around, only to see Snake laying there. They drew fire at him getting a shot right on his hip. Snake took out one of the soldiers while the other was still firing at him. While, the enemy was reloading, Snake quickly got up from his position and found a better hiding spot behind a rock. He was dodging bullets while trying to fire some with his M16 at the same time. Snake got the soldier, but also took another shot right in the stomach. Blood was coming out of his mouth. He had to bandage himself up and eat 3 of his 9 rations left to get his energy level back up. Snake began talking to himself.  
  
Snake: Damn that was a close one. Ah, the pain! I'll be alright. I've got to stop the Genesis Army. now!  
  
He continued on up river until he came to the lake where the island laid in the center. Snake put on his crocodile disguise and began to float out toward the island. It was about a quarter mile swim. His codec rang.  
  
~Codec Transmission~  
  
Colonel: Good work, Snake! I see that you're almost there! Let me warn you that the guards at the base can call for back up unlike the other guards back in the jungle. I've also been getting in some weird transmissions similar to the ones you were receiving earlier. I was wrong about them being flaws in your nanomachines. One of the transmissions was coming from the jungle where the other was coming from within the base. I also checked out the Mr. X call that you received and that transmission was coming from within the base. All the transmissions were only in about a 2 mile radius, so they must be close by!  
  
Snake: Alright. I'll call you when I get in the base!  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~  
  
Something was coming up from out of the water. Metal Gear RAY shot straight up into the air. Liquids voice could be heard shouting out from within the cockpit.  
  
Liquid: Brother! Did you think I was just going to go away?!  
  
Snake: Liquid!?  
  
Liquid: That's right Snake! In 73 hours, I'm going to hell and you're coming with me! The end is close Snake! We are back to the origin! She is still here!  
  
Metal Gear RAY shot up into the air. It could be seen in the background running through the jungle! Snake looked though his pack for the tracking device that he had put on RAY. Sure enough, that was the same RAY that he put it on. But Snake also found a pair of dog tags. They read:  
  
name: Meryl Campbell  
  
birth date: 12/29/83  
  
blood type: B  
  
nationality: USA  
  
Snake just realized that Liquid was talking about Meryl. He quickly called Colonel on the codec.  
  
~Codec Transmission~  
  
Colonel: Snake, you've got to stop RAY!  
  
Snake: Colonel, Meryl's here! I've go to save her!  
  
Colonel: Snake, I knew that she was here. That was one of the things I am not supposed to tell you.  
  
Snake: Where is she?  
  
Colonel: Snake, calm down, concentrate on the mission. You know that Meryl can take care of herself. We both know it.  
  
Snake: Colonel, where is she, where have they taken her? She's your daughter, your own blood! Are you just going to sit there and see how she dies?  
  
Colonel: You don't think I know that, Snake? You think I want to watch her die? Snake, I know that you care a lot for her, but you've been trained to complete missions without letting your human emotions interfere.  
  
Snake: I know. You've changed Colonel.  
  
Colonel: Snake, we've all changed, and if you don't stop it in 72 hours, the whole world will change.  
  
Snake: In 72 hours, I'll destroy Metal Gear after finding Meryl. Now tell me. Where is she?  
  
Colonel: Good heavens, Snake! I am not hiding anything from you! For the first time since I've known you, I can see something in you that I've never seen. is it fear.? Just like his father!  
  
Snake: My father is dead! Don't bring him into this!  
  
Colonel: But he called you, Snake. He was the one that was seen in the airplane. You should be over this by now. You know it well; Big Boss is not dead, he lives on!  
  
Snake: Right now. I don't know what to believe, I don't care. I only know that I am going to do one thing. One thing. find Meryl. I let her go once and I'm not going to let it happen again. I'll ask you one more time. Where is she?  
  
Familiar Voice: The nanomachines check shows the effects of the FoxDie virus. It grants the subject over-aggressiveness and negativity.  
  
Snake: Naomi! Colonel, what's she doing here?!  
  
Colonel: Lower your voice, Snake. She has her reasons for being her. She'll explain.  
  
Snake: I don't have time to reminisce. Leave all that crap about technology and machines out. What are you doing here?  
  
Naomi: Like Colonel has said, I have my reasons. One of them is personal. The rest is mission-based. My personal reason refers to an old companion of yours. I knew him by the name Frank Jaeger. You knew him as Grey Fox.  
  
Snake: Grey Fox! But he died! He's here?  
  
Naomi: Yes Snake. He is dead. but he is here. Or least somebody that looks like him is here.  
  
Snake: Mr. X? It can't be.  
  
Naomi: This can wait. So, you want to know where Meryl is eh?  
  
Snake: Meryl! Where? Where is she?!  
  
Naomi: She's in the airplane, Snake, the same one that you jumped from. You didn't recognize her because she was disguised as one of them. If she recognized you, then we wouldn't even be able to tell, or perhaps she wants to know nothing of you.  
  
Snake: You've said enough. I'm losing time trying to understand you.  
  
Naomi: What do you intend to do, Snake? Rescue her? Are you sure that she will appreciate it after what you did to her? The fairy tale's over. Snake, it's time to face the reality. You have a mission to complete and if you don't, then it's over for all of us. It will be the end, the end of everything! Yes, Snake, Meryl is in that airplane, but your mission takes place in Russia. Now you must choose: to follow that airplane and hope that she will forgive you, or complete the mission and stop the Genesis Army. It's your choice, Snake. It is your mission. You only have 72 hours.  
  
Snake: Where are you now?  
  
Naomi: I am being held as a prisoner inside the Patriot's base. Help me Snake! I've got to go now, the guard is coming!  
  
~Codec Transmission Ends~ 


	7. Secrets Unfolded

Chapter 7: Secrets Unfolded  
  
The screen was black. Only the Colonel's voice could be heard in the background.  
  
Colonel: The year is 1960. The United States and the Soviet Union have reached there climax in the Cold War. There was classified intelligence of a new, nuclear weapon being developed deep in the hart of the jungle, in mother Russia. Many of our men have tried there best to investigate the situation, but all have failed. We cannot afford to lose anymore soldiers. The United States held there breathe and waited. One man stood up. There was one man good enough and crazy enough to get the job done. That man is known by his codename, Snake.  
  
The lights flickered back on where Snake was sitting on a bench with a cigarette in his mouth and a pack of Marlboro Red's in his hand.  
  
Snake: It's good to see you Campbell. I'm looking forward to this mission. How are the wife and kids?  
  
Colonel: Glad of you to ask. Rebecca is doing fine and Roy Jr. just turned 17.  
  
Snake: Good to here. What are my mission objectives?  
  
Colonel: You will be dropped off 200 miles from where the mission will take place. Snake, we've monitored your training over the past two years, and for a forty year old man, you're very strong. I would say that you're still in your prime. But, have been professionally trained for survival. This isn't going to be just some short mission that will take place over the day. This mission will take at least 4 to 5 years for completion. It will be like none of your other missions. Do you think you can do it Snake?  
  
Snake: I'm more than ready.  
  
Colonel: Your moral seems great.  
  
Snake: But why am I being dropped off so far away?  
  
Colonel: The area is heavily guarded. This is a heavily secured project in a heavily secured area. These boys we're dealing with are serious.  
  
Snake: Serious, but not as trained as I, Campbell.  
  
Colonel: That is true, but you'll be going up against hundreds of soldiers. We will have care packages sent along the way with you. Take this radio; it comes with an ear piece. You and I will be communicating through this.  
  
Snake: Why a radio? Couldn't the transmissions be intercepted?  
  
Colonel: These radio transmissions are specially designed. The head set is programmed so only you can hear it and no one else. The time has come. Are you prepared?  
  
Snake: Ok, I'm ready to go.  
  
Snake equipped his SOCOM, and dagger to his camouflage sneaking suit. The plain propellers could be heard rotating from with inside of the building. Snake was making sure that both of his parachutes were strapped on tightly. He didn't want to have any bad falls. A young Ivan Shalashaska with his greases back, blonde hair approached Snake.  
  
Ivan: Be careful Saladin. This is your sneaking mission preformed in the jungle.  
  
Snake: Shalashaska! I thought you were part of the Soviet Union.  
  
Ivan: I've abandoned her and joined up with the "winning team."  
  
The picture began to fade out. It returned to modern day with Ocelot striking a pose of though.  
  
Ocelot: I can remember it like it was yesterday. August 17, 1960, was the day I became a Patriot.  
  
Patriot 4: Yes, I can remember it to. But there are still 3 men we need in order to complete the Genesis Army. You know who I'm talking about, Ocelot.  
  
Ocelot: Both Solid and Liquid Snake. And the one other man needed, my dear comrade, Saladin Snake.  
  
Patriot 5: Big Boss.  
  
Ocelot: Oh, he'll be here soon enough. I knew all along that Big Boss was out there still alive. I thought that your Snake Eater was him at first, but when I go to looking, I released it was my former comrade, Total Apocalypse.  
  
Patriot 4: Today we celebrate. There are only 70 hours remaining until we take over. But we still have to find away to capture Solid Snake.  
  
Ocelot: What about Olga's child. Maybe we can find away to lure him in.  
  
Patriot 4: No, I have a better idea. That idea is named Dr. Naomi Hunter! 


	8. The Clock is Ticking

Chapter 8: The Clock Is Ticking  
  
Snake began to slowly paddle through the lake with the crocodile hat covering his head. He didn't need to come up for air, because there was a small pipe hooked to Snake's mouth through the nose of the hat. His mind was full of thoughts. Meryl, his only love, was in the plain, his father Big Boss might still be alive, and he only had 70 hours left from stopping the Genesis Project. Suddenly bullets began flying through the water right by Snake. He began swimming faster and faster until he made it to the shore. The bullets continued flying by him. Snake was now on the grounds of the compound, but he needed some cover. Diving behind a fallen over tree on the small island, Snake laid there still, waiting for his predator to reveal themselves.  
  
Voice: You can't always win Snake. The boss tells me your one of the best around here, just like he was back in the day.  
  
The man walked right passed Solid Snake. Snake leaped to his feet, with the barrel of his gun pointed directly at the head of his enemy.  
  
Snake: Identify yourself.  
  
Man: I'm the one that tried to shoot you down off of the helicopter.  
  
Snake: That was a woman!?  
  
Man: I can make quite good disguises huh? It was just bait to lure you in. By the way, you can call me King Cobra!  
  
King Cobra turned his head. He had blue hair slicked back into a ponytail, and a clean shaven face. He was about 6 foot and 200 lbs. of pure muscle.  
  
King: Snake, let's make this fight man to man. No guns or bombs, just our bare hands.  
  
Cobra leaped into the air and nailed Snake in the face with a super kick. He jumped on top of Snake and started pounding into his face. King backed off of Snake. He was laughing as Snake slowly stood to his feet. Snake's nose was bleeding.  
  
King: There's a reason why Cobras are King of all snakes. Solid Snake, today you will breathe your final breathe.  
  
Cobra dove into the air with a backflip and ran off into the jungle. Snake staggered up so that he could sit down on the tree. He wiped the blood from his face. "I've got to continue on with this mission. I've got to save Meryl!" Snake thought to himself. Time was running shorter and shorted. Only 70 hours remained until the end. The codec rang.  
  
Snake: This is Snake.  
  
Big Boss: My son. It's been a while!  
  
Snake: Who is this?  
  
Big Boss: Have you already forgotten me? Snake, you know who I am! I made you the soldier that you are now!  
  
Snake: Big Boss, but I killed you!  
  
Big Boss: Ah, so you do remember me. You think you killed me, but you didn't! The Patriots have been running a top secret, high security project. They tried to make me there pawn, but it didn't work!. Snake I saw you earlier today on that plane, and I must say, you look impressive! Why, you're the spitting image of me!  
  
Snake: But you're well over 80 years old!  
  
Big Boss: I might be over 80 years old, but I still have what it takes! State of the line, cutting edge, DNA technology, gave me a whole new body. I've got the body of a 30 year old, and I even have both of my eyes! Snake, the Patriots think they have control of me, but they don't! They think I will help them, but my plan is kill them all!  
  
Snake: But, you can't do that alone!  
  
Big Boss: You're right, but with you and Liquid at my side, we can put an end to the Patriots! The 3 best soldiers to ever walk on the face of this earth will put an end to this misery!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Snake stood there watching the battle between Solidus and Raiden on top of Liberty hall. Solidus took a deep breathe.  
  
Solidus: And we will be called, Sons of Liberty!  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Snake: What the hell's going on around here.  
  
Big Boss: Don't worry about that right now. I want you to think about my offer, son.  
  
Big Boss, exited the Codec. Snake thought to himself, "This can't be my father, no, not the Big Boss that I know and hate. How could he be here? I killed him years ago!" Snake withdrew his key card to enter the compound. "This place is rather small," Snake thought to himself. "I've got to find Dr. Naomi. I've got to stop Metal Gear. But most important, I must save Meryl." Snake came to a small chamber where he found Naomi.  
  
Naomi: Snake! You're finally here!  
  
Snake: What is this place?  
  
Naomi: It's a small prison here on top.  
  
Snake: What do you mean, here on top?  
  
Naomi: This place is just a place for the Patriots to put their useless prisoners, like myself. Deep down, under our feet, lies the lab where all the experiments take place.  
  
Snake: What kind of experiments?  
  
Naomi: You're father has been experimented on here for years. It all started 6 years ago. Snake, you're father was revived back to life. Big Boss took on the name, George Sears. His plan was to rebuild Outer Heaven at Shadow Moses but the plan failed. After the exposure of Metal Gear REX and the Genome Army, he fell out of office as president. His revival didn't last too long though. He began having hart failures, so he had to stay in that exoskeleton to keep him alive. His skills we're weak though.  
  
Snake: So you're telling me that my father is also Solidus Snake?  
  
Naomi: Well in a way yes.  
  
Snake: But Liquid says that he and I were the only two survivors of the "Les Efants Terrible" project. Well, you guys we're the only survivors of his clones, but using DNA and cutting edge technology, the Patriots we're able to take your fathers brain into a small chip and add it to an ordinary civilian. That ordinary civilian was George Sears in his early thirties. Big Boss's mind slowly began to take over George Sears, and by the time you killed Big Boss, the chip had completely taken over George Sears.  
  
End of Chapter. The next chapter is going to be mostly explaining about Big Boss, Grey Fox, and Solidus. Expect some huge action to pick up in chapter 9! 


	9. Big Solid Grey Boss Snake Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kojima's characters or storylines.  
  
Chapter 9: Big Solid Grey Boss Snake Fox  
  
Naomi: When you're fathers mind took over George Sears, his appearance even changed to that of Big Boss. Although Big Boss knew what was going on, he kept quite and took on the name Solidus Snake. After the supposed death of you, he attempted to change his name to Solid Snake, beings he was the first and original Solid Snake. Even though Big Boss's looks and mind had taken over Solidus, he didn't want to display his skills, so he faked a death by throwing himself off of Liberty Hall. The "police" that took away his "dead" body were all workers for the Patriots. Now they have recreated Big Boss once more with all of his memories and skills, but he now has the body of a 30 year old and looks identical to you Snake.  
  
Snake: He called me and told me, that his new plan was for me and Liquid to team up with him and take on the Patriot's. He told me to let him no about his offer, but I have plans of my own.  
  
Naomi: And what are they.  
  
Snake: You'll find out when this is all said and done. Let's just say, I've got an old friend who's smarter than your average guy. But let me ask you something, why is it that Big Boss made "Sons of Liberty."  
  
Naomi: Just another cover up so that you wouldn't know he's Big Boss. The only people, who knew he was Big Boss, were Ocelot and the Patriot's themselves. The reason I knew all this information is because I've had ties with you're Colonel through the Codec.  
  
Snake: Lying bastard. I'll never trust that man again.  
  
Naomi: Snake, the guards coming!  
  
Snake found a place to hide. The guard walked right past him to inspect why Naomi's cell was opened. Snake jumped out from behind the guard, and broke his neck.  
  
~The Patriot's Position~  
  
Patriot 4: Now that we have Ocelot out of here, we can talk some business between the nine of us!  
  
Patriot 8: We have complete control over Big Boss. All we need now are the 2 Snake's and the project is complete!  
  
Big Boss enters the room. His identical resemblance to Solid Snake shows. Big Boss stood there in his camouflage sneaking suit, with his long, brown mullet being held up by a camo bandanna. He spoke with a deep voice.  
  
Big Boss: My sons will be joining us soon.  
  
Patriot 7: Come with us, we're going to test out the Snake Eater again.  
  
They walked out to the battlefield were the Snake Eater stood on one side of the battlefield. And the other side stood a soldier holding a stinger missile launcher. The Genesis Soldier shot the missile launcher, which hit the Snake Eater straight in the chest. Big Boss and the Patriots seemed upset. They still had not found a good soldier. Snake Eater was dead. Ocelot entered the room and Big Boss greeted him. A small rumble could be heard. The 10 men watched on as the Snake Eater stood to his feet with not a single scratch on his body. There jaws dropped in shock! Snake Eater walked slowly toward the soldier. The soldier had a look of fear all over his face. Big Boss stepped forward to watch on, while the Snake Eater took the Stinger Missile Launcher and snapped it in half right over his knee. "That thing can't be human!" Big Boss thought to himself. "It reminds me of my early days!"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Big Boss stood there with a Colt pistol in hand. Bullets we're flying by everywhere. 3 shots went straight to his leg. Big Boss's face showed no expression, almost as if he didn't even feel the shots. He quickly applied pressure to the wounds for the bleeding to stop. Bullets were ricocheting off of the trees. He pulled off a diving flip to take cover behind another tree. One of the guards threw a smoke grenade next to Big Boss. The whole section was covered with Smoke. While Big Boss was trying to see threw the smoke, three of the guards snuck right up next to him, with their AK-74U's pointed directly at the temple of his skull.  
  
Guards: Freeze!  
  
Big Boss: Well, aren't you just the luck bastards that were able to catch me.  
  
One of the guards put his rifle up on Big Boss's chin.  
  
Guard: Shut your mouth or I'm gonna give you a new hole to breathe out of.  
  
Big Boss swept the guard from under his feet. When the guard fell, he took down one of the other guards, while at the same time, Big Boss shot all 3 of them in their hearts.  
  
~Flashback Ends~  
  
Ocelot walked away from Big Boss and the other patriots. We called someone on the radio.  
  
Ocelot: The Snake Eater is dead. Or at least he should be. I don't know what happened to him. I can't explain it, but. he's back! What should I do?  
  
Liquid: What are you talking about?  
  
Ocelot: Did you see what he did earlier? He's not human! No human could destroy a tank with there bare hands!  
  
Liquid: His power is immense. Soon, he'll be sufficiently strong enough to take a position as the lead of the Genesis Army and the Genesis Project will finally be complete! Long ago we dreamt of this day, Shalashaska. it has begun! But Ocelot, what about my father?  
  
Ocelot: We'll carry out our plans. But I've got to go now. Ocelot out.  
  
~Snake's Position~  
  
Snake: Wait right here, Naomi! Whatever you do, don't leave this compound!  
  
Naomi: Snake, the reason I came here in the first place is to find my brother!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
We are shown back in the computer room at Shadow Moses. Otacon was watching from within the locker as Snake and Grey Fox indulged in battle. Fox's ninja suit was beginning to corrupt.  
  
Grey Fox: I've been waiting for this day! Give me pain Snake!  
  
Snake hit his best friend with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Fox dropped to the ground in pain. Snake pinned him down, as he began delivering punches to the head of Fox. The Ninja suit sent out an electric current, throwing Snake off of him.  
  
Grey Fox: Yes, that's goon Snake! More! More!  
  
~Flashback Ends~  
  
Snake: I'm telling you, stay right here. You don't even know if that ninja is Fox.  
  
Naomi: Snake, my senses are telling me it's him. I just know it's him! You've got to let me find him! Please, Snake!  
  
Snake: No, you're staying right here!  
  
Naomi: You've changed Snake.  
  
Snake: I'm getting out of here. You stay right here. I'm going to have the Colonel send someone to get you.  
  
Snake exited the compound and stood on the island.  
  
CODEC  
  
Snake: Colonel, I've got Naomi secured  
  
Colonel: Good work Snake. Now, continue on with your mission objectives. We only have 65 hours to go! You've got to hurry Snake! Colonel out.  
  
CODEC END  
  
Snake stood there outside of the compound. Cobra walked up to Snake.  
  
Cobra: So Snake, are you ready to finish what we started? Here comes the pain!  
  
Snake: Let's go!  
  
Cobra charged his fist at Snake, with him dodging every throw. Cobra was shocked, while Snake smiled. Snake dropkicked Cobra, which threw him back into a tree. Cobra, nipped up, cracked his neck and smiled.  
  
Cobra: C'mon Snake, is that the best you have? You're supposed to be a legend.  
  
Snake dropped to the ground in pain, after Cobra had super kicked him right in the stomach. Cobra withdrew his sword.  
  
Cobra: I never said that we couldn't use swords! Haha!  
  
With an evil grin, Cobra swung his sword toward Snake, but missed! Snake had nipped up just in the nick of time to dodge the attack. Snake pulled out his dagger and stabbed Cobra in the arm. Cobra dropped to his knees in pain, while holding his arm. Snake knocked Cobra in the back of the head with his elbow. Cobra's head went to the ground, face first. The blood from his arm mixed with the dirt to make a thick blood. Snake stood on top of him show a look of relief on his face, thinking he had killed King Cobra. As Snake turned around, Cobra kicked him in his tail bone. Snake fell to the ground, as Cobra stood above him with the tip of his sword pointed towards Snake's throat.  
  
Cobra: After this day, I'll be known as the legend killer!  
  
End of chapter. Think about the next chapter, what will happen between Snake and Cobra? Who exactly is this Snake Eater and why is he so strong! Is Grey Fox really still alive? 


End file.
